


【魚咩】官方信號（中）

by Yolan1047



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047





	【魚咩】官方信號（中）

風清歌頂著兩個巨大的黑眼圈，懨懨地來到拍攝現場。

不出意外，昨晚直到天將明，才迷迷糊糊睡著，夢裡全是那把悅耳如惡魔的嗓子，溫柔廝磨，卻令他從頭涼到尾，被鬧鈴喚醒時，足尖都是冰冷的。

就這個狀態，當然不會有什麼好的工作體驗。從一早開始，他跟持風就被安排在了「同框」，以往團體五人出席，站位通常是持風－阿越－清衣－落葉－他，而早上的雜誌拍照，他循著往例往落葉身邊站，結果被工作人員一把拎了往反方向扔，直接撞在持風胸板上。

持風一聲悶哼，風清歌則是被這粗魯的甩勁惹得頭昏，睡眠不足的後遺症排山倒海，一下子沒站穩，整個人像投懷送抱往持風懷中偎去，後者不得已張開雙臂架住他，旁邊經紀人手機喀嚓一聲，笑咪咪道：好了，今天的營業有了。

拍攝的主題好像是秋日美食，擺了滿桌水果和食物，阿越和持風挺開心的：雖然不能實際吃，看著也愉快，風清歌在這種團體行動中就從來不是被重點關照那個，樂得輕鬆，趴在長桌邊緣把玩酒瓶，深褐色瓶身襯得他膚色白皙，眉眼醺然，引得攝影師朝他側拍了好幾張。

分組拍倒沒什麼異議，清衣作為團內重心，又原本就與松越綁定，一直都是落葉、阿越、清衣，持風、他、清衣這樣的劃分，這次不過就拿掉清衣，留他跟持風拍雙人照。

持風跟他不一樣，不靠臉都能招來一車一車的粉絲，但這不代表持風的外型沒有吸引力──被框在厚實胸膛與穿衣鏡之間時，風清歌開始反省，自己這輩子到底是哪裡走錯了。就拍個衣櫥的秘密？之類的，為什麼得是這種姿勢！？

兩人距離近到能感覺對方呼息，風清眨著眼不自在地閃躲搭檔的視線，攝影師急得連連吼叫，差點要捲袖子上來人工調整姿勢，結果是持風捏著他下巴強迫他與自己對視，最後選的照片居然還就是這種霸總風格的。

「……你哪裡學來這種小言風格的動作。」湊在一起看毛片時，風清歌覺得內心的省略號已經滿到快從嘴巴溢出來了。

持風：「我昨天看了一些……松越的……」

風清歌：「我知道了，甭說了。」

英雄所見略同，論壇真是無所不能，但這代表之後若真有人寫他跟持風，也會出現冷酷霸總風哥和倔強白蓮風風對吧……風清歌雞皮疙瘩一路爬到頭頂。

傍晚錄節目沒他事，風清歌躲回自己宿舍，梳理了一下昨天匆匆填的曲調，把明顯是心煩意亂而暫且寫上的音符刪掉，按著琴鍵哼哼。持風沒指定曲子的風格，歌詞也挺中性，即使偏古風都行。

順了一遍，又試錄了清唱給持風發去，風清歌後仰大伸懶腰，忍不住又打開了論壇。

剛開始誰也不知道這個粉絲做的論壇，是清衣貼給他們看的，還特別在群裡圈了落葉和阿越。風清歌不怎麼看其他版面，總是一登入就往音樂版塊奔，那版塊特別認真嚴謹，跟整個論壇完全是兩個畫風，裡面是對於他們每首歌的剖析、心得等等，曲有人專門翻成簡譜和琴譜，詞有人翻寫成小故事，總之他每次一點進來，就如沐春風——對一個創作者而言，還有什麼比這更令人舒服的？

但現下，他第一次謹慎地打開了匿名版塊。

匿名者，掐架之源也，當人不需要對自己的言論負責，各種惡意的猛獸都會咆哮著出閘。針對自己的，他以往看得太多了，弄得好一陣子他都不在網上搜尋自己名字。

版頭第一條熱門帖子就是：小糊團搞基搞得全民盡知還嫌不夠，再賣一對？

這話不是矛盾嗎，又糊又全民盡知的？他仔細看了一下，發現這帖主應該是個持風毒唯。雖然主帖句句都在嫌棄松越、詛咒清風望月早早散團，但字裡行間還是透出了那麼一點兒持風被他們這群聲名狼藉貨色拖累的怨懟。

帖主把他們每個都上上下下數落了遍，唯獨持風沒幾句，說實話持風也真的沒什麼能黑……下面還有看熱鬧不嫌事大的「好心」替他補充了詳細的黑歷史，風清歌看到自己被列出來一串的女藝人受害名單，嘴角直抽，他本人都沒記的那麼清楚，果然粉似黑，黑似粉。

然後就是迅速蓋上千樓的掐架，大部分是唯粉和CP粉，團粉在這種場合存在感還不如空氣：松粉說阿越吊著落葉，搞得好像落葉熱臉貼冷屁股；越粉說全團就靠阿越撐場，沒了阿越這一個個能成什麼大事；清衣粉說就你們幾個邋遢宅男要不是清衣扛著全團的造型，當什麼偶像；持風粉說老屁股們又賣腐又男大姐真是為錢豁命，持風簡直清流；他的粉……

等等，他好像沒幾個粉，有也不敢在這種場合說話，就像每次訪問聊到相關話題，他都會讓自己存在感降到最低，恨不得消失在鏡頭之外。

CP粉說話比誰都大聲，畢竟有理有據還很多，比較意外的是，居然就有人頂著双風粉的身份說話了，這才營業一天，都能拿到發言權了？

「我双風低調這麼多年你們還能罵賣腐了？因為公司想推才拿上台面而已。真當風風沒粉？要不是怕給他惹麻煩，我早噴得你們馬都得去溼垃圾堆找孩子。」

「哈，是不是又要擺創作粉的臉出來？別憋了，承認吧妳就是饞風風身子！」

「……樓上解解能不這麼峰迴路轉嗎，我四十米大刀差點收不回來。」

「我認了，我就是饞他身子。 [風清歌醉態工作照.jpg]」

「我認了，我就是饞双風。 [風清歌倒在持風懷裡.jpg]」

「幾張照片就能收買妳們？風風能不能離風哥遠點！有什麼事衝著我來！我懷抱隨時為你敞開！」

「之前不常站一起，現在放一起就覺得……這個體格差，嘖嘖，風哥這大腿肌，讓風風直接坐他腿上自己動都行。」

「？？？是誰在我臉上留兩道車輪印」

……

眼看掐架樓直接髮夾彎成了CP樓，風清歌盯著屏幕一臉懵，決定先去泡杯熱可可冷靜一下。

雙手捂著熱可可，他又往下翻看了一段，見CP樓居然繼續轉彎成了科普樓，抱著好奇與吃隊友瓜的心情把熱可可啜得嘖嘖作響，難怪落葉和阿越玩弄粉絲，不是，把粉絲心理掌握得這麼好，糖與鞭子交互給的，想來少不了從這些「科普」中汲取經驗。

想起早上持風說的，風清歌有些猶豫，但還是另外開了個視窗，偷偷摸摸瀏覽起文區。身為一般意義上的直男，和同性玩梗玩得風生水起只是基本，但不代表每個人都能有勇氣去看自己的同人......篩了一下tag帶双風的，他深吸口氣，挑揀那些標題看起來比較二的小段子來看。

哈哈哈這是啥！我怎麼像個女的！

哈哈哈太逗了！果然霸總持風快樂上線！這衣櫃我給你包了哈哈哈哈哈哈！

看了幾篇，不知為何總感覺有點不對，於是他把頁面往下拉－－發現標題一溜的双風後面，赫然又都加上了相反的小tag。

官方不是給他們定好了路線嗎？風清歌回想從昨晚到今天的表現，覺得自己有好好跟著公司的政策走，沒歪啊？

怎麼就有他1持風0的同人了？

新上任的攪基偶像十分不解地將這問題發到了團群裡，攪基老手與嗑CP大前輩翩然降臨，熱心且詳盡地解答了他的疑問。

「－－所以結論是，我不夠美？」

慣性邊打字邊唸出來的曲神被自己雷出一身冷汗。

「對，」攪基老手乙˙阿越循循善誘：「不是說你生得不美，怎麼說，還不夠讓她們想把你綁在床上送給持風吧。」

「那她們就想把你綁在床上送給落葉了？」

清衣悠然開解：「松越不一樣，粉都是捧著臉看他倆自己滾到床上去的，動手都不用，松哥就會把阿越日得唧唧叫。」

「害，我們可真是令人省心的好CP。」臉不紅氣不喘的攪基老手甲˙落葉。

「那我更強勢一點吧。」持風也做起了筆記：「風清歌，你看了那些文？」

「？」

「你看看有沒有不錯的，我們可以學習一下。」

風清歌一個反手就把霸總文甩到群裡面，幾分鐘後，屏幕上刷了整排的省略號，他癱在椅子上笑得花枝亂顫。

「我看你是貪圖我的天籟歌聲，想害死我。」

「滾滾滾！」他扔了張一臉鄙視的表情包回落葉。但持風的提議挺有道理，風清歌看了看那些方才他不敢點開的、看上去就是正劇向的標題，心裡一橫。

反正明天沒行程，歌也暫時寫好了，就來研究自己的CP吧！

怕什麼！一堆白底黑字難道還能把他掰彎！

風清歌起身去泡了第二杯熱可可，準備跟這些以自己為主角的幻想故事來個挑燈夜戰。

  
  


連幾天熬夜的副作用很快顯現在作息不規律、還不抓緊時間休息的偶像身上。風清歌一面打著呵欠，一面把額頭砸在前面團員的背上：「睏......」

持風被他撞得一個趔趄，稍稍回頭看見是他，便伸手揉了揉他頭髮：「誰叫你熬夜看文。」

這一串動作做完，兩人都愣了下。

可能文看多了，在實與虛之間的轉換有點錯亂吧，他就想這樣靠近持風，持風就應該這樣回他，沒什麼不對。

反正都要做戲，心態自然一點不很好嗎？持風看起來也是這樣想的。

幾天來看了各式各樣的双風同人，偶爾穿插著看松越－－因為双風裡常會帶松越出場，風清歌就去點那些作者寫的松越來看，果不其然，有的也帶了双風。

這篇文裡他們默默相愛，情愫綿長，共赴榮耀；那篇文裡，他們兩個相互利用，事實上誰也不愛誰，卻貪戀彼此的身體。

這篇他暗戀持風苦得死去活來，被冷漠對待也癡心不換，到了另一篇，又是截然相反的情節。

他們互相欽佩，或求而不得，或愛恨參半，或相知相惜；或者兵戎相對深仇大恨，或者纏綿悱惻生死難分；有時風清歌上遍所有人的床偏偏不看持風一眼；又有那樣的時空背景，持風只把風清歌當作發洩的對象......

就他本人都不得不承認，他們這CP寫起來也太帶感了，可能因為自己名聲本來就黑、不必太顧忌形象，太太們（跟清衣學來的詞）刀得痛快無比，跟松越大勢的溫柔甜美完全是兩個畫風。

一開始看得很彆扭，但有種慣性是讀多了就麻木了，幾位功底深厚的還把他們性格揣摩得入木三分，風清歌看得欲罷不能，盯著手機的時間都快超過持風，連錄影前吃盒飯的空檔都不放過。

坐旁邊的持風突然笑了一聲，伸手拈起風清歌掉褲子上的飯粒，懟到他眼前：「曲神什麼時候練就用褲子吃飯的神技了，也教我一個。」

風清歌頭都沒抬，抓著他的手把指尖上的飯粒囫圇吃下，又埋回文章裡。對面清衣看得掉了筷子，也沒顧得上撿，忙把方才碰巧拍到的照片直接發給了經紀人：双風本日營業。

經紀人大開眼界，尤其持風被一把抓住手腕扯過去那瞬間的愕然假不了，始作俑者卻是垂著眼睛伸出粉色的舌尖，一點沒察覺自己的舉止多引人遐思。

瘋了瘋了，經紀人心想這張照片還是先發公司問問比較好，一邊努力按捺自己蠢蠢欲動的CP魂。人在現場的清衣倒是立刻萎了萌心，因為持風抽了張紙巾擦手指。

塑料愛情！一般這種心跳加速的情節不應該是攻再把手指含進自己嘴裡和受間接接吻嗎！

－－顯然他沒想到，就算是父母也不會把食物塞進孩子嘴裡再去吃掉手上的口水。

當事人邊擦著手指，有點出神。

這幾天他沒少接收過風清歌扔過來的鏈結，原本他每篇都會乖乖點進去看，被雷了幾次之後才發現風清歌只要看開頭不錯就會扔給他，結果是雙雙被雷......

於是持風開始自己翻，風清歌喜歡情感濃烈、劇情曲折的類型，他則重視文筆，有的太太（跟清衣學的詞）筆鋒冷冽深刻，有的雋永細膩，句子漂亮得令他反覆閱讀，忍不住在自己詞作筆記本上紀錄分析。同人文圈簡直是深藏不露的寶山，幾天下來令他的創作能量豐沛不少。

風清歌應該也是如此－－他把「滯留風」又譜了另一種曲風，跟第一次交的全然迥異。

放在之前，打死他也不相信搞CP能給自己帶來什麼成長，現在他倒是有點明白落葉飄逸卻精準觸動人心的風格是如何成熟的。

指尖一陣刺痛，持風回過神來，才發現手指快被自己擦破一層皮，微微發熱，彷彿是風清歌舌尖烙下的熱度。

無意間的撩撥才是最可怕的，持風想，尤其撩人的還是這個男人。

持風非常喜歡風清歌－－的臉，眼神鼻型，白膚黑痣，下巴喉結，身材也喜歡，總之就是覺得這人好看，是他能花上一整天盯著看的那種喜歡。

這件事只有他自己知道，他清楚這是出自創作者對美麗事物偏執般的迷戀，也清楚這種難以闡述的好感說出來只會被膚淺的定義，當個不冷不熱的伙伴，距離恰好，他相當滿意。

誰知道公司為了解粉絲掐架的局，直接把他們兩個綁作一起，這作法的確粗暴有效，只是他心裡有鬼，回去就在自己簡介欄加上了異性戀三字。並不是欲蓋彌彰，他很確定自己的性向，就是有種悄悄隔著簾幕看美女、結果簾幕突然被連架帶紗拆了的無措。

風清歌這種豐沛多采的音樂人，會被同人帶動情緒而有些昏頭，並不是太意外的事，持風也不介意他主動縮短距離，只是剛剛這齣，似乎有點過了。

——惹得他一瞬間方寸大亂，千萬文字在腦海中重重疊疊，竟生出愛了很久很久的幻覺。

他轉頭去看風清歌，那人還沉迷在文章裡，估計連自己盒飯是什麼味道都不知道。 


End file.
